The present invention relates to a camera which has an antenna for performing wireless communication.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-124722 has disclosed a camera which includes an on-board antenna or an antenna realized by a wiring board pattern and at least an RF (Radio Frequency) portion disposed on a single wiring board.
In the camera, the wiring board is movable relative to a housing such that the wiring board is moved to project the antenna outside the housing during wireless communication and the wiring board is retracted in the housing except during wireless communication.
In the portable electronic apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-124722, however, the dedicated member (the wireless board) is provided and the antenna is mounted in the dedicated member when the antenna is implemented. The basic structure thereof is similar to that of a retractable rod antenna for use in mobile telephones or the like. Thus, the antenna mounting requires a complicated mechanism to prevent a reduction in size, weight, and cost of the portable electronic apparatus.